I Don't Shave For Sherlock Holmes
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 3. C'est l'anniversaire de John et Mary a le cadeau parfait. Qui a dit qu'elle plaisantait en parlant du t-shirt !


Sommaire : Mid-saison 3. C'est l'anniversaire de John et Mary a le cadeau parfait. Qui a dit qu'elle plaisantait en parlant du t-shirt ?!

Pairing : John/Sherlock avec une pointe de John/Mary.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : attention spoiler pour la saison 3, notamment le 3x01 '**The Empty Hearse**'.

Note 2: bon vu que la saison 3 a, enfin, démarré en France je peux donc publier ce petit clin d'œil sans spoiler personne ^^

XXXXX

'_**I Don't Shave For Sherlock Holmes'. **_

XXXX

John Watson ne s'inquiétait plus du jour de son anniversaire depuis bien longtemps, et plus encore depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock.

Cette habitude lui était passée l'année dernière, parce qu'il y avait eu Mary. Mary qui, une fois qu'elle eût connaissance de sa date de naissance, ne jurait plus que par le fait de faire quelque chose de «spécial».

Ça n'avait donc rien d'étonnant si un an plus tard une petite fête d'anniversaire était prévue en l'honneur de John H. Watson.

A la seule différence cette fois-ci qu'il y aurait un invité de plus. Un invité qui aurait tout donné ou presque pour être ailleurs.

/

-Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là tu sais !

-On est encore dans mon appartement, même si le nombre de personnes a augmenté depuis une heure, donc j'ai le droit de faire la tête que je désire. Merci beaucoup pour ton avis Mary !

La jeune femme, au lieu de s'offusquer, éclata de rire.

-Tu sais qu'à te voir on dirait que la fête est en ton honneur !

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel de manière dramatique.

-Que la Reine nous en préserve !

Il fût sauvé d'un autre commentaire lorsque John arriva.

-Ah voilà enfin l'homme du jour !

Le médecin rougit rapidement lorsque les applaudissements se firent entendre. Après les embrassades de rigueur tout le monde prit place dans le salon.

-Vous savez que chaque année il aura un an de plus n'est-ce pas ?!

Mrs Hudson secoua la tête en souriant.

-Oh Sherlock…

Lestrade ria avant de répliquer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas votre tour viendra bien assez tôt !

Le détective le fusilla du regard.

-Le vôtre aussi Lestrade ! Et bien avant le mien !

Greg sourit de plus belle devant l'air renfrogné du grand brun.

-Hey vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux !? Je pensais que c'était moi l'homme du jour ! Où sont mes cadeaux ?!

-John tu sais que ce que tu fais…

Mary se pencha discrètement vers lui.

-C'était de l'humour Sherlock, de l'humour.

Entre les parts de la délicieuse tarte de Mrs Hudson, les cadeaux et les blagues des autres invités le temps passa relativement vite. Même Sherlock ne trouva rien à redire. Pas trop du moins.

-Et encore un autre pull ! Dis-moi John tu vas en avoir pour tous les jours de l'année !

-C'est curieux que tu me dises ça Sherlock, j'ai le souvenir de toi m'offrant un pull justement !

Plusieurs paires d'yeux arrondis se tournèrent simultanément vers le détective qui sentit très vite le rouge lui piquer les joues.

-Vous voulez bien nous en dire plus Sherlock ?!

Oh Lestrade allait payer ! Il ne savait ni quand ni comment mais le brun planifiait déjà sa vengeance.

-Non ! Et John ne vous diras rien non plus. D'ailleurs John il te reste un dernier cadeau à ouvrir.

Mary ria alors toute seule.

-On peut savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Oh toi rien Sherlock. John au contraire…..

Le médecin qui était déjà en train de déballer son cadeau s'arrêta net et regarda sa femme.

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que…

Il laissa alors le papier cadeau tomber à terre.

-Tiens un t-shirt ! Ça doit te changer John !

-Mary !

La jeune femme ria de plus belle devant l'air mi amusé mi en colère de son médecin de mari. Lestrade, qui était curieux de savoir pourquoi Watson faisait cette tête, se pencha et lu l'inscription.

-'**I Don't Shave For Sherlock Holmes**'

Il plissa les yeux, quelque peu perdu.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça !?

Mary se fit un plaisir de lui répondre.

-C'est la vérité !

Le détective, qui s'était levé et installé à la fenêtre deux minutes plus tôt, revint sur ses pas pour se poster à côté de son ancien colocataire.

Lui arrachant presque le vêtement des mains, il se mit à l'étudier.

-Et moi qui pensais que c'était réellement pour moi… Ça me blesse John !

La femme du Docteur Watson crût bon d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil.

-Rassure-toi Sherlock tu es la cause véritable de son rasage !

-Oh mon dieu ce que vous pouvez être puérils tous les deux !

-Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu nous aimes non ?!

Watson, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au détective, répondit doucement à sa femme.

-Oui, en partie pour ça.

-Bon je crois que trop de _**sentimentalisme**_ envahi la salle et…

-Hop, hop, hop Sherlock ! Pas si vite ! On veut tous savoir d'où vient cette private joke !

Lestrade regarda le reste des invités qui ne firent qu'hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

Le médecin regarda alors son assemblée avant de concéder la défaite. Reprenant son t-shirt, il soupira et se lança.

-Vous savez tous que je me suis laissé pousser la moustache durant… ces dernières années et lorsque Sherlock est… revenu il m'a vite fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas mon nouveau look.

-Et c'est tout ?!

Mary qui n'en pouvait plus de sourire, intervint.

-Non ce n'est pas tout. Il a toujours pensé que ça me plaisait bien et moi je savais qu'il voulait juste tester quelque chose de différent, qu'il voulait tourner la page donc je n'ai rien dit.

-Tu aurais dû Mary, ça m'aurait évité d'être confronté à *_**ça**_* !

Encore une fois la jeune femme ria, surtout devant l'air offensé de John.

-La ferme Sherlock !

-Toujours est-il que le soir même où Sherlock lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle addition, John se rasait la dite moustache. Je l'ai taquiné dessus et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se '_**rasait pas pour Sherlock Holmes**_' et que personne ne l'aimait de toute façon !

Souriant à l'entente du souvenir, John reprit le récit.

-Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que je devrais imprimer ça sur un t-shirt !

Toute l'assemblée rigola en cœur, et Lestrade ajouta.

-Elle a eu raison de vous l'offrir !

Mrs Hudson crût alors bon de rajouter son grain de sel.

-Et Sherlock avait raison John. Je vous avais bien dit que ça vous vieillissait !

-Oui bon…

Sherlock se mit soudainement à bondir sur place.

-Oh vous avez vu il est 7h ! Allez tout le monde, il se fait _**tard**_ je suis sûr que vous avez des _**tas**_ de choses à faire !

-Sherlock !

-Laissez Mrs Hudson ! A vrai dire je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps !

Le détective roula les yeux devant la blague faite à son détriment. Trop de rires, trop de sourires et trop de bonne humeur aujourd'hui dans son appartement. Ça avait un côté déstabilisant.

Et comme avant ce fût John qui raccompagna tout le monde à la porte, en remerciant chaque invité bien chaleureusement.

Après un baiser sur la joue du détective et sur celle de son mari, Mary s'éclipsa à son tour laissant les deux hommes seuls.

L'ancien militaire observa son ami pendant un instant avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain et d'en revenir deux minutes plus tard, affichant son nouveau t-shirt.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le porterais.

John se regarda et sourit.

-Moi non plus. Mais je trouve qu'il me va bien.

Sherlock se laissa aller à l'observer.

-Il ne te va pas trop mal, c'est vrai.

-Venant de toi c'est un grand compliment.

Un sourire complice les réuni.

-Sherlock… merci.

Le détective fronça le front.

-De quoi ?

-Tous ces gens, chez toi…

Le brun haussa seulement les épaules.

-C'était ton anniversaire John. Et puis c'est toujours chez _**toi**_. Enfin…

-Je sais mais merci quand même.

Un long regard passa entre les deux hommes puis Sherlock se racla la gorge, soudainement gêné.

-Est-ce que tu as faim ? J'ai une réservation à Angelo's.

John sourit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de réservation pour aller là-bas.

-Je sais. … Alors ?

-Tu m'invites… Pour mon anniversaire…. ?

-Oui… ?

Watson se frotta les mains, revigoré. Il prit prestement sa veste avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

-Bah alors tu viens !?

Le brun, tout génie qu'il était, semblait perdu.

-Tu… tu comptes garder ton t-shirt pour aller là-bas ?

L'air égaré de Sherlock le fit rire.

-Bien sûr ! Après tout il est très bien ce t-shirt ! Et puis il ne dit que la _**stricte**_ vérité !

Attrapant son manteau au vol, le détective le mit rapidement et sourit béatement.

-Bien sûr John ! Bien sûr ! A qui veux-tu faire croire ça !?

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux avant qu'il ne réponde.

-A personne Sherlock. A personne.

XXXXX


End file.
